You are my Sunshine
by kenihiko
Summary: 53 story. just a piece of fluff. minor cursing but rated for suggestive adult content. one shot. i do not own the characters of this story. dedicated to my dear friend befanini for all her inspiration and wonderful support.


You are my Sunshine.

I was awakened by a noise that sounded very much like someone gasping for air.

We had decided forced to sleep under the stars, with no tent and no sleeping bags thanks to the two idiots in the back. It wasn't the most comfortable night I've ever spent, but then again it wasn't the worst.

The noise turned out to be coming out of the kappa. What the hell? What was wrong? We had been able to sneak in a quickie when Hakkai volunteered Goku and he go gather wood and stuff for a fire. Again not the best situation, but enough for momentary relief.

So I reached out and touched his shoulder and there was a loud gasp and his shoulder, no his whole body began to shake and tremble. This can't happen to him. I depended on his strength, on him being the one to hold my fears in check.

Belatedly I remembered that despite his upbeat nature he had as many demons in his past as the rest of us. One of them must have been disturbing his sleep.

His whole body was now visibly trembling and his breathing was erratic at best. Hakkai must have heard too, for I saw his head pop up and his concerned filled gaze search out what was going on. When he saw that I was there beside his best friend he must have figured that since I was next to Gojyo and I was awake that I would find out what was going on, even if it was just to tell him to knock off the fucking noise. On a side note I've often wonder if he knows the nature of the relationship I have with that said best friend. Some times he was far too intuitive for my liking. Had Gojyo said anything to him?

I pushed the random thoughts to the side and concentrated once more on my love. I maneuvered closer and slipped my arm over his shoulder to pull him closer to me, hoping against hope that it would in some small way be of some comfort to him. Hopefully to waylay those memories that were haunting him at the moment.

I rested my chin on his shoulder so I was close to his ear in order to relay my concern and comforts quietly. "What's wrong love?" he stoically shook his head trying to dismiss my obvious distress of his condition. "Please I really wish you would talk to me." I snuggled in closer still. "I thought we were going to talk about what's bothering us at the time." God I was a bastard for using guilt tactics right now. All I heard was a wispy sigh of resignation.

"It was just a bad dream I guess, I don't even remember it now." I managed to catch a glimpse of his eyes and they held that haunted look that I know so well from personal experience.

"Liar! I know you better than that." I nuzzled my nose in his glorious hair.

"How was it you described it? Oh yeah! full discloser?" again with the guilt. I'd have to make it up to him later.

"I told you I don't remember." He mulishly snapped. I guess I had to leave it at that for the moment. I was fairly certain he'd tell me eventually. Since he had been turned away from me he rolled over and we gazed at each other. "Thank you for caring though babe." He gave me a light kiss. Not quite satisfied with one bitty kiss I leaned into it and started to kiss him with more passion. I could feel him smiling against my lips. "Maybe we could sneak off for a bit." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I sadly had to decline as the noises from the other two indicated that they were getting up and we couldn't do that. Disappointment showed clearly in his eyes. It was really hard to resist his flirtations, make that damn near impossible, but I managed to hold myself in check for now. If and when we found the next town all bets were off. And I told him as much. He gave me that wicked grin that promised major trouble when we had a chance to be alone for a long stretch at a time.

As we drove on through the day it became so boring that I was almost wishing for an attack. Hakkai was being extra quiet but had that creepy plastic smile on his face. The monkey was sulking because I had threatened to kill him if he didn't knock off the bickering with the cockroach, and with this boredom and added heat he realized I was very much on the edge of doing just that. And then there was Gojyo…who was sulking a little also but not to the same degree as Goku. He had leaned forward and rested his chin on the top of my seat. I could feel his sigh of utter boredom on my neck. His breath was warm and not very pleasant at the moment. He whispered in my ear "I wish we were out of this desert I'm bored and want to have fun with you and a bathtub." It's another irresistible quality. How did such simple words set me on fire? Damn now I'd have that image in my head till we found that lovely inviting bathtub. And damn him for making me crave him and his touch, words, hair, smell, oh god that body that didn't quit…. CRAP. Somehow he sensed my inner turmoil and I could hear and feel his whispered chuckle. "Knock it the hell off." I hissed quietly at him. He snorted in an effort to suppress another chuckle and sat back in his seat. I could feel those eyes boring holes into the back of my skull to give him better access to my hearts desire.

I pulled out the fan and swatted him. "Hey what'dya do that for you crabby monk?" just to keep up appearances of course.

"Cause I know you're thinking dirty thoughts right now. You always do when you're bored."

"How do you know what I'm thinking Master Sanzo?" Shit. Ok think hard.

"What else would a pervert do?" I hoped that was a good comeback.

"Good one Sanzo." Goku…ever my cheerleader piped in. Hakkai poorly disguised his snicker.

"Sure you don't want to find out what a pervert might actually do?"

"NO!" I yelled. In my head everything was screaming 'YES'. Damn it.

"I believe I see a solution to our problem." Hakkai politely interrupted. We all glanced forward and what'dya know? There was a town. Not being above a prayer on occasion I gratefully said one when we saw that the town was actually bigger than we originally thought. That pretty much guaranteed a nice, clean hotel. With a nice clean bathroom and better yet a nice clean tub.

When we found a suitable hotel, Hakkai decided that because we were the smokers in the group that we (Gojyo and I) by default should room together because 'he' was tired of smelling like smoke and that just for once after a bath he'd like to remain smoke free for as long as he was able. That suited our plans perfectly so we both agreed. I only hoped it didn't sound too eager. I also decided that since we were all a bit stressed that maybe we should have the food brought to the rooms instead of wasting a trip to the dinning room. All agreed. I think if he could have gotten away with it Gojyo might have sprinted up the stairs carrying me in a rather undignified manner. Thank god for small blessings.

"Hey I've got an idea." Gojyo said after a prolonged time making out once we had reached the room. "Lets get a quick shower, and then eat, and then we can lounge and relax in the tub. What'dya think baby?" I suppressed the usual snide remark about how it was a miracle that he had an idea. I only do that when we're around others mostly. I agreed by kissing him some more.

While in the shower we were able to have a bit of foreplay to of course be continued. This actually led into more play time with some of the food. We were a mess again so another quick rinse in the shower then we were able to luxuriate in the blessedly huge bath tub. It was wonderful just to relax in his arms as I leaned back onto his chest. I've never had such a relaxing bath. Briefly recall being carried to the bed. And the wonderful time spent love making. To be honest it had a dream like quality to it. I was filled with happiness and the love of a wonderful person who felt the same way about me. What could be better?

The morning sun shined brightly through the window. And I was woken up by fingers genteelly twisting my hair.

"Morning sunshine." He smiled at me. "Sleep well?"

"Well no not entirely. And it's all your fault."

"Oh you have a problem with that?" his eyebrow twitched upward in a challenge.

"No." I reached out and brushed a few stray hairs off his face. "I have no complaints."

"Glad to hear it."

"Are you going to tell me what that nightmare was all about?"

He flopped back onto the bed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It was just about something that happened long ago."

"I'd like to know." I pressed onward. "We said we'd share things like that so we can help each other."

He let out a long sigh. "It was just pretty much of the usual."

"About what went on when you were on your own?"

"Yeah! You know that some of the stuff I told you was less than pleasant." I nodded solemnly, choosing to remain quiet.

"Sometimes I had to resort to selling my body to survive. And most of that wasn't very pleasant." He got a far away look in his eyes. "It's just that sometimes the memories can come flooding back and it makes me wonder if it would have been better if Jien hadn't interfered when mom was trying to kill me. I wouldn't have had to go through all that shit." I reached out and guided his head to rest on my chest. I knew this would relax him again and began to stroke and twirl his hair. I felt the deep down sigh and how his body shuddered.

"I'm selfishly glad you remained alive. You've shown me that despite all the adversity's that all of us endured that we came to this place in this point of time to be together with this bond of friendship." I stroked his cheek. "And you've shown me how to love. Our pasts have made us what we are today." My fingers returned to his hair. "I don't think I'd want to change that for all the money in china."

"Me either. I wish I could just forget those memories."

I gave a short chuckle. "But then we couldn't comfort each other when the dark times come."

"That's kind of a sadistic way to look at it don't 'cha think?"

"Maybe."

"You're the strangest monk I've ever met." I had to arch an eyebrow at that. "Yeah, yeah I know I haven't met that many." He planted a few kisses on my chest. "But despite all that I love you very much."

"Stupid kappa." I teasingly tugged on his hair. "I love you too." He pushed himself upwards and kissed me tenderly.

Those evil eyebrows began to wiggle again and he gave me that hundred watt smile. Then those killer lips began to plant kisses down my body. "Wanna go again?"

How could I say no? I had been after all captured by a kappa.


End file.
